


Mistletoe Can Be Deadly

by FelineFeral



Series: Chuck/Slash 2011 Gift Exchange [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas at the Buy More lacks holiday cheer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Can Be Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: The following fic is part of three written for the chuck_slash 2011 Holiday Gift Exchange. I couldn’t think of one thing to write so with the permission of the mods I wrote three things. I hope you like them 03_07_1992. Happy Holidays!

Any holiday cheer Bryce Larkin had managed to scrape together deserted him the moment he stepped foot in the Burbank Buy More. The entire store was garishly dressed in ribbons of red and green and tinsel was thrown haphazardly over shelves making finding an item a chore. He could also see the two idiots usually at the Nerd Herd desk doing something unseemly but the over decorated plastic tree.

Bryce sighed and straightened his shoulders, making a beeline for the Nerd Herd desk.  
The desk appeared to be unmanned when he reached it. Instead of ringing the bell Bryce leaned over the desk itself. Sure enough someone was jammed underneath it.

“What are you doing down there?”

“Hiding.”

“I can see that Chuck but why?”

Chuck Bartowski popped up from behind the desk. “No reason.” Bryce didn’t say anything. “Okay, fine a stupid reason.”

“And that reason is…” Bryce saw Morgan moving towards them, if Chuck didn’t spill, he most certainly would.

Chuck was pointing towards the ceiling when he looked back. Following his finger Bryce found mistletoe. Why would Chuck be hiding from mistletoe? Unless someone was trying to make him eat it but then Casey would be around. “You’re hiding from mistletoe?” Bryce chuckled.

“No, he’s hiding from the people who keep kissing him and those that try to,” Morgan leaned against the desk.

“Excuse me?” One eyebrow rose.

“Yeah, he’s totally getting more action than the rest of us combined.”

Chuck spoke quietly through clenched teeth, “Morgan shut up.”

Morgan didn’t listen, “You should see it man, no matter how many times he takes it down there’s always another one there. I think all the staff’s gotten a kiss in at least once.” It was only after he’d finished that Morgan noticed how cross Bryce looked.

“I swear all I’ve been doing is dodging people. I can’t even get any work done.” Chuck spoke quickly as Bryce moved around the desk.

“I believe you Chuck,” Bryce continued invading Chuck’s bubble of space. People around the store where starting to gawk at the pair.

Without warning Bryce pulled Chuck into a kiss by his tie. By the time it was finished Chuck was panting for breath, Morgan was the same shade of red as all the ribbon and customers looked on in disappointment. There would be no further cornering of the nerd herder.

“Just as long has you remember who you belong to.”

Chuck gulped, “You got it.”

“While that was a lovely display,” a voice broke in from behind them. “Was there something you wished Mr. Larkin that did not involved public displays of indecency with my staff?”

Bryce turned to face Big Mike, “Nothing in particular.”

Bryce kissed Chuck again and made for the door, “See you at home honey.”

Chuck blinked, “Uhhh.”

Big Mike glowered while Morgan snickered. Chuck decided he hated the pair and Christmas but most of all he hated Bryce Larkin.


End file.
